An electronic apparatus, such as a portable telephone or a portable game machine, comprises a module contained inside a casing and configured to vibrate the electronic apparatus. The module is, for example, a motor comprising a rotating shaft and an eccentric weight attached to the rotating shaft.
A module provided for this type of electronic apparatus is very small. Such a small module is hard to attach accurately to an intended position inside the casing. For example, the module may be attached and directed in a different direction from the intended direction.